The Celebrity Trilogy
by Immicolia
Summary: The life of a champion who never wanted the title to begin with.  Post series. Kaiba x Yugi.
1. Fame, Fortune and Other Problems

_Note: Initially this was written as three separate stories, hence the title "Celebrity Trilogy." Simply for the ease of posting it here, I've combined the whole mess into one three-chapter story._

* * *

The magazine is one of those that follows(makes) pop culture trends. Deciding one month, as Duel Monsters swiftly continued to gain popularity to the point of being somewhere near a phenomenon, that an article of some sort was needed. An article that wound up snowballing into a cover feature centred around the current champion.

When the magazine hits the shelves, Yugi barely recognizes himself on those glossy pages. Photos taken at a low angle to give the illusion of height, artfully lit so the play of light and shadow across his features carves away some of the softness there. Reminding him of the first time he saw playback of some of the footage from Battle City, that same sense of, "that's what I look like?" causing his stomach to bottom out. The only difference being that with Battle City it _hadn'__t_ been him. Not really. And the more he stares at that slick cover the more he realizes that the photographer had been trying to make him look like that again. Not knowing the noble creature that won Battle City is long dead. The thought making him sick to his stomach and causing him to dislike the whole notoriety aspect of being the world's top duelist even more.

People only see what they want to see. Kaiba told him that once. While on a plane, a private jet, somewhere between Domino and London. He thinks it was London. It was one of the European tournaments for sure. An invitational, although the shear number of tournaments have long since begun to blur through his memories. The conversation stands out though. If only because being somewhere with Kaiba was so rare. Let alone a time when Kaiba actually held a civil conversation with him.

"People only see what they want to see. They look at you and they see the man who won Battle City." And Yugi still doesn't precisely know how to feel about that particular fact. That people look at him and see a ghost.

Jounouchi calls him up from a tournament on the other side of the world when he sees it, congratulating his friend on the appearance. "That's some interview too, I can hardly believe it's you. You sound so--"

"Snooty?"

"Nah. It's not like you're _Kaiba_ or anything." The name spit with a only small amount of mocking irritation now. "But you sound- older. Or something. Like--"

A sudden, awkward, pause. And Yugi _knows_ what Jounouchi had been about to say. Quickly affecting a smile (Jounouchi has an annoying tendency to sense Yugi's moods from his tone of voice alone) and forcing the conversation along like he didn't even notice the hesitation. The pair of them saying their goodbyes quickly after that.

Jounouchi isn't the only one to call him, simply one of the first. Other friends and acquaintances offering congratulations and making jokes about the whole thing. Other media outlets suddenly wanting a piece of the action when it's noticed how quickly those magazines fly off the shelves. He makes for the perfect sort of celebrity after all. Sweet and unassuming and genuinely modest. The style is a little out there, but even with the buckles and the eyeliner there's something entirely non-threatening about him. The sort of face that should find its way onto teen magazines and ultimately does. The tournaments he enters suddenly being attended by more than just the dueling enthusiasts. Shocked, and more than a little bit overwhelmed by the squealing masses that can apparently recite his height, weight, date of birth, favourite colour and shoe size on command without the slightest bit of hesitation. Not to mention the continuing offers for special appearances, interviews and sponsorship deals that leave his head spinning.

It's Kaiba that he ultimately goes to for help. Easily smiling in the face of cold distain as he tries to explain his problem. That he's exhausted and overwhelmed and he doesn't know what to do. Kaiba sneering in return and asking who his manager is.

"Manager?"

An exasperated sigh. "Why am I not surprised."

"Well, it's just-- I didn't think I'd need one."

Within an hour, Kaiba has convinced Yugi that it will be in his best interest to work for KaibaCorp, so to speak. To allow someone in the PR department to handle scheduling the overwhelming amount appearances and interviews and tournaments. "Then all you need to concern yourself with is your dueling."

Yugi thinks it's a perfect solution, cheerfully thanking Kaiba as he stands to leave, and Kaiba assures him he'll have someone from legal come up with a contract by the end of the week. And for a while, things calm down. He's still far more sought after than he ever wanted to be, but he doesn't have to worry about it anymore. Despite Jounouchi's insistence that he's gone and sold his soul to the devil, working for Kaiba like that.

"Kaiba-kun isn't _that_ bad," Yugi insists with a smile. "Besides, I'm not really working for him. I hardly see him. Nothing's really changing other than the fact that I don't have to worry about scheduling things anymore."

"I still don't like it." But Jounouchi doesn't push, and soon enough the difference in opinion is shoved aside.

It takes some getting used to. His life being constantly shaped and scheduled. Forever on the move and wondering if he'll ever have time to himself again. But he adapts and smiles as he always has. People are depending on him, after all, in some small way or another. Cheering him on or striving to become better than him or even something as simple as wanting to catch a bare glimpse of the man who's thought to be the greatest duelist in the world.

And Yugi hates to let _anyone_ down.

It is this that takes the biggest toll on him. His smile slowly beginning to grow more brittle as he comes to realize that there are opponents who are going to walk away bitter, blaming him for all their failings. That there are fans who are going to become obsessive, screaming for his love in return or they'll die. That nothing he does will ever change this, and he spends far too many nights alone in anonymous (although lushly appointed) hotel rooms with nothing but his churning thoughts for company. Ending up on sleeping pills, just so he'll be somewhat rested for the next day.

He hardly sees his friends anymore. Not that he doesn't want to, more that he doesn't have time to. Even Jounouchi, who is in the professional dueling circuit as well, he only sees rarely due to the fact that they hardly ever attend the same tournaments out of a sense of fairness. And it seems ironic, that if one follows the twisting threads of logic correctly, it seems that the very thing he wished for friends upon also wound up taking them away. That if it hadn't been for the Other, and his winning Battle City, Yugi wouldn't be spending months on end flying around the globe. Defending a title he never really wanted in the first place.

When he sees Kaiba at a tournament in Vegas, it takes every ounce of willpower not to throw himself at the other man. So elated at the sight of a familiar face that he's nearly dizzy with euphoria. Smile genuine for the first time in months. Chattering happily about how it's so nice to see him again and, "Are you competing? I didn't see your name on the roster." Oblivious to the faint frown of irritation creasing Kaiba's brow.

"I don't have time to compete anymore. Although for some reason I'm still expected to attend as a sponsor."

"Then maybe you should compete. At least then you'd have more of a reason to be here. Right?"

An irritable hum is the only answer and any further conversation is cut short by the five minute warning before the tournament rounds begin again. Yugi quickly extracting a promise for Kaiba to meet him for drinks after the day's rounds are done. The other man grumbling an incoherent response that Yugi decides to take for a "yes". Still smiling when his duel starts and beaming at the screaming crowd around him in a way that he hasn't for what feels like years.

By the end of the day he's in the quarterfinals and Kaiba is waiting for him while he gathers his things. Grumbling, "I'm only doing this as a courtesy. We're not friends." And Yugi smiles and says, "I know," before launching into a steady stream of chatter. Talking about friends and acquaintances and asking Kaiba how Mokuba is doing. Carrying the entire weight of the conversation on his shoulders and not caring in the least. Simply glad to have someone who knew him Before all of this to talk to.

Yugi drinks too much that night, but he tells himself he doesn't care. Maybe if he blows it in the second day of the tournament he'll finally get some peace. Telling Kaiba as much when the man tries to take his drink away from him.

"Do you do this often?" Kaiba ultimately growls as he works on prying Yugi out of his chair and prodding him up to his hotel room.

"Do- do what?"

"Drink yourself stupid. I haven't seen anything in the tabloids hinting at you having a drinking problem, but..."

"No. Why do you care anyway?" A giggle. "You don't care. You say it all the time, right?"

"Right. I don't," Kaiba agrees with a brief nod as he guides Yugi into the elevator, thumbing the appropriate button for his floor. Deciding then and there, against all common sense, that he'll let Yugi sleep it off in his room. Not wanting to attempt to pry a room number out of his rival in this state. "But if you'll recall, your name is attached to my company now. I'd prefer that one of my biggest spokespeople _wasn'__t_ a lush."

"Well 'm not." Yugi's statement punctuated with a firm nod that nearly causes him to overbalance. "Jus tired. Tha's all." A yawn and, much to Kaiba's dismay, Yugi begins nuzzling against his side. "Tired of it all."

"Why don't you quit then?" The question escaping Kaiba's lips before he has a chance to stop himself. Grudgingly allowing Yugi to continue snuggling against him as the elevator makes its slow journey between floors. "You could easily retire. Between the tournament winnings and your shares in Industrial Illusions..."

"Don' wanna disappoint anyone." The statement is muffled against Kaiba's jacket to the point that he barely hears it. "Everyone expects me to- to--"

The faint noise of the elevator doors opening stops him short. Yugi blinking hazily as Kaiba guides him into the hallway and towards his suite. Finally balking in confusion when it penetrates his alcohol clouded mind that this _isn't_ his room that Kaiba is ushering him into. "K- Kaiba..."

"I'm not in the mood to argue, Yugi. Just go to sleep and sober up."

"A- and what if the tabloids catch wind of this one?" Yugi giggling as he stumbles into the room. Face lighting up when he notices the bar tucked into one corner and he's about to make a beeline for it before one of Kaiba's arms coils around his waist. Easily stopping him short. "Kaiba Seto and Mutou Yugi spend the night together at the Vegas Invitational. It could wind up sounding so to- torrid." A lopsided smile touching his lips, one hand reaching up to vaguely brush at Kaiba's jaw. Easily batted aside.

"You let me worry about that. I have people to make sure those sorts of stories are never given a second thought."

"Mmm. Got people. Got everything. Jus like me. Right?" Another laugh, veering towards bitter. "Got everything, but what good is it? What good is it when you're never in one place more than a week. When everyone around you wants to take it. I want-- I just want--" Yugi's voice trailing off as he awkwardly stretches onto his toes. Nuzzling at the underside of Kaiba's jaw. Questing lips making contact with skin for a split second before Kaiba pulls away. Firmly gripping the shorter man's shoulders and pushing him back. Escorting him those last few steps towards the couch and pushing him down to a seated position.

"Get some sleep, Yugi. Quarterfinals tomorrow, remember? You may say that you want to blow it, that you want it to end. But both you and I know you'll die a little if you do." Kaiba not saying another word as he turns and walks away. Pointedly ignoring Yugi's plaintive call for him to come back. For something that he wants but he'll be damned if he'll admit it and double damned if he takes it right now, when Yugi's drunk out of his mind.

The next morning Yugi is gone. Leaving behind a brief note thanking Kaiba for his hospitality and apologizing for his behaviour. And when Kaiba sees him again later that day, he's carefully distant. No scampering up to his side with a brilliant smile this time. Simply a vague nod, the faint blush tinting pale cheeks proof enough that Yugi remembers precisely what he did the previous night.

And when all is said and done, Yugi walks away with the trophy.

No one is surprised.


	2. Damage Control

It's one of the hotel staff that ultimately finds him. Fortunately Yugi ordered room service first and, concerned by the lack of response, the busboy let himself into the room. Shocked to find one of the hotel's VIPs sprawled out on a couch. Unconscious and barely breathing.

Sleeping pills and liquor is the ultimate diagnosis, once the crisis has been averted and all is said and done, and the tabloids have a field day. A good portion of KaibaCorp's PR department working on the best way to spin things and it is decided to quickly and quietly shuffle the wayward Duel King back to Domino (and possibly into rehab)

Kaiba is there when he gets on the company's private jet and Yugi briefly palls, then flushes. Slouching down in a seat across from him and feeling a bit like an errant child awaiting punishment. Wondering exactly what he should say by way of greeting when Kaiba settles things by setting all pleasantries aside.

"You told me you didn't make a habit of drinking like that."

"I- I don't."

"Oh really? Then why am I having to explain away the fact that you're not only a drunk but a pill-popper to boot."

"It's not..."

"Like that?" Kaiba finishes with the slightest lift of a brow, causing Yugi to blush again. "Well, the media certainly sees it that way. Parental groups are shrieking about what kind of a role model you are for their precious children and talking boycott. The company's stock is on the edge of dropping like a stone and the shareholders are hinting that we should drop you like an equally heavy stone before that happens."

"I understand." The two words are nothing more than a bare whisper. Yugi unable to meet Kaiba's eyes, instead steadfastly focusing on a portion of the carpet next to his foot. Staring at the creamy beige colour until spots dance before his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Barely able to breathe in the crushing silence that has filled the cabin.

"You nearly died. Do you even realize that yet?"

The show of seemingly genuine concern stings more than the casual severing of contractual ties he'd been expecting does. If only because of how unusual it seems. Kaiba doesn't care, after all. Kaiba never cares about anything save for himself, his company and Mokuba. Not necessarily in that order.

"At Duelist Kingdom," Kaiba continues slowly and Yugi's chest tightens, knowing precisely where this line of conversation is going. "Your idiot friends berated me for so casually gambling with my life. Is simply disregarding it better somehow?" The sneering comment causing tears to spring to Yugi's eyes and drawing a disgusted growl and a snarl of, "Stop crying," from Kaiba.

"I- I'm sorry."

"And don't apologize! I swear that's all you ever do." An exasperated sigh draws his attention and out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of Kaiba, long fingers pinching down on the bridge of his nose. "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

"K- Kaiba-kun?"

"It's expected that I quickly and cleanly sever the contract and make a brief announcement to that effect. But public opinion is fickle. Two, three months and they'll forget. The right, appropriately repentant, statement from you can speed that along and then things will be right back where they started. And don't get the foolish idea that I actually give a damn about you," Kaiba quickly snaps as the first tiny smile in days starts to curl at Yugi's lips. "It's simply my view that lopping you off like a diseased limb is short-sighted. You're the sort of sickly-sweet creature that people will forgive anything of, after all."

"Thank-you, Kaiba-kun."

A snort and a dismissive shrug is the reply as Kaiba begins shuffling through the contents of his briefcase. "You should keep in mind, Yugi; there _is_ a clause in your contract that allows you to veto any aspect of your schedule that you don't agree with. I suggest the next time you're feeling burnt out, you use it. As opposed to nearly killing yourself in an attempt to get some sleep." Yugi making a vague noise that might be agreement and Kaiba nods. Opening his laptop and signalling the conversation as finished.

A week later Yugi does a brief satellite interview with a touchy-feely daytime talk-show host. An American who coos over his faint accent before the interview proper begins, gushes over how courageous he is for coming forward (admitting to his "problems" and all) and who spends more time expanding on his brief answers herself than asking further questions ("A champion who beat the creator of the game itself at sixteen. I can't even imagine the pressure...") and it gets to the point where he simply smiles sadly and nods and hopes this mess will be over and forgotten as soon as Kaiba thinks it will be.

Kaiba is there when the cameras go off, congratulating him on the successful interview and when Yugi shoots a confused look in his direction the other man simply shrugs indifferently and makes a comment about, "keeping an eye on his investment."

"I'm taking a risk on you, Mutou. If I wind up regretting it so will you." And Yugi smiles at the vague(weak) threat.

The months spent "recovering" are somehow even harder than being on the road was. Most of his time spent hidden away, dodging fans and the press. Left alone with his own thoughts and he gets even less sleep than he did on tour. Glad when Jounouchi forgets about international time differences and winds up calling in the middle of the night, just for the distraction. Trying his best to sound cheerful while his friend asks how he's doing before going off on a hundred different tangents. Crowing about this or that victory and moaning about how standoffish Mai is being again.

The conversations always end the same way. With Jounouchi asking, "...and you're _sure_ you're all right?" Yugi assuring him that he's fine with the kind of conviction that has him almost believing the lie (and it's really just a little white lie) himself.

It's weeks later when Kaiba suddenly gets in touch with him. Stating coolly that the board members want him at the next meeting. That there is still a contingent who wonder at the wisdom of having an addict for a spokesman, and that it's for the best that he show himself to prove that one stumble does not an addict make. Yugi ignoring his own faint misgivings and quickly agreeing. Face scrubbed clean of makeup that day and not a buckle in sight as he smiles under the scrutiny. Sweet and innocent, the shining star of the dueling world that everyone wants to be.

Kaiba asks to talk to him privately just as he's about to leave. Yugi soon finding himself settled into a plush chair in the other man's office. Somehow feeling even more uneasy than he did while being paraded in front of the board. That faint, niggling memory of trying to kiss him that night in Vegas choosing then to flare up, causing a hot blush to flood his cheeks even as he fidgets and murmurs, "Kaiba-kun..."

"I'd almost say you laid it on a little thick," Kaiba says simply, ignoring Yugi's discomfort although he gets the feeling that Kaiba is entirely aware. He's _always_ aware. "But they seemed to accept it. I doubt there'll be any more protests. On that front, anyway."

"There's a lot of dissent?" The question escaping unthinkingly and Kaiba frowns.

"There are those who think I'm still too young to be running a major corporation. Despite my having done so for years now. I thought I weeded out the worst of them, but there always seems to be someone else." A dismissive shrug. "It doesn't matter. When are you going back on the tournament circuit?"

"Whenever you want me to."

Unconsciously a small noise of disgust escapes Kaiba's throat. Shaking his head as he glances down at Yugi. "Do you ever do anything because _you_ want to?"

"It- it just doesn't matter to me. That's all."

"That wasn't the question." A smirk suddenly twisting his lips as something occurs to him. "What you did in Vegas was for yourself though, wasn't it?"

"I- I don't know what you mean."

"You do. You were murmuring about what you wanted, although I didn't let you finish. I wasn't in the mood to put up with you babbling away while inebriated." Smiling slowly as he leans in close. "But I'll listen now. What do you want, Yugi? Are you really happy making everyone else happy?"

"I don't know." Except he does. He just can't voice it. And Kaiba's mouth is only a few inches away, smiling coolly and oh so tempting and for one dizzying moment he wishes they were anywhere but here. That he _was_ a little bit buzzed so at the very least he wouldn't have to think about this. He'd just do it and not care if Kaiba responded or if he simply shoved him away again and...

"I suggest you figure that one out, then."

...And he who hesitates is lost as Kaiba stands back up with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders. Turning away and there's a sinking emptiness in the pit of Yugi's stomach leading him to believe that he just failed some crucially important test.

A month later he finds himself in another hotel room. Back on the circuit and spending the nights staring blankly at the ceiling, unable to sleep. And without thinking he finds himself dialling Kaiba's number. Or more misdialing it three times before going to look it up. Leaving one softly spoken sentence on his voice mail.

"I'm not happy."


	3. Close Yet Far

Yugi isn't quite certain what to feel when he spots Kaiba in the lobby of one hotel amongst the hundreds he's passed through, mere days after his middle of the night phone call. A hot blush staining his cheeks and his eyes immediately dance away from the steady gaze locked on him. Softly stuttering, "H- hello, Kaiba-kun," as the other man strides coolly up to his side. Wishing he could be elsewhere. Wishing he hadn't made that pathetic call in the first place.

"I know you have some damn appearance or another to get to." Kaiba's words slightly clipped as he glances at his watch. "But afterwards, we need to discuss a few things. Sometime later this evening. All right?"

"I... All right."

He spends most of the day worrying about what it is that Kaiba wants. Chewing his thumbnail ragged during the limo ride back to the hotel that evening and when he stops to check at the front desk for his messages he's unsurprised to find that, "Mr. Kaiba is waiting in the bar." Murmuring an absent thanks and immediately going back to worrying at his nail as he decides to not delay the inevitable any further. Heading straight towards where Kaiba is waiting without heading upstairs first to take a quick shower or change. Trying his best to smile brightly as Kaiba's eyes settle on him.

"Took you long enough."

"I got held up, sorry. You know. Conventions..."

A noise somewhere between a hum and a snort in response from Kaiba, who shakes his head when Yugi tries to slide into the chair across from him. Swiftly getting to his own feet.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you anywhere near the booze this time. I'd prefer to have a coherent discussion. Without the risk of someone getting a picture of you slamming back tequila shooters like before." Smirking as Yugi's cheeks flush bright red.

"I told you. I don't--"

"Of _course_ not. But just to be safe. We'll take dinner, your suite. I want to keep this meeting as private as possible and my hotel is across town."

"Oh? And that won't look worse to the media than me in a bar would?" Yugi mutters even as he attempts to ignore the sudden rapid-fire thundering of his heart. Wishing like hell that Kaiba's smile wasn't so damn... knowing.

"That's a risk I guess we're going to have to take."

The instant Kaiba is certain they're alone, the question comes. Quick and cutting and straight to the painful point. "So, you're not happy." Yugi quickly glancing away, wishing he could crawl under a rock (or, hell, the bed would work) and not come out.

"I shouldn't have made that call," he mumbles after a moment. Pushing the food around on his plate and all too aware of the frown that is beginning to crease Kaiba's brow.

"What is it with you and your continual obsession with the martyr act?" Kaiba not bothering to hide his disgust, pausing only long enough to take a quick sip of his drink before continuing. "You've damn near killed yourself how many times over, trying to keep everyone around you happy. And every time you almost admit that you want something for yourself, you pull back." A vicious grin twisting his lips and he stands so suddenly that Yugi jumps. Eyes going wide when the taller man begins stalking slowly around the table. Leaning in so their lips are nearly touching.

"What do you want, Yugi? Do you want out of the tournament circuit? Do you want your life back?" Smile somehow going even colder as he presses their foreheads together, voice dropping to a husky, intimate, whisper. "Do you want me to finish what the clumsy, drunken, kiss in Vegas started?"

"I- I--" The words are locked in his throat. Face tilted upwards, leaning towards Kaiba almost desperately, waiting for the other man to just finish this. That hope quickly dashed by a low laugh as Kaiba pulls away slightly.

"Oh, no. I'm not going to make the first move. If you want it, you're going to have to say what you want. Or, even better, take it." Fingertips gently skim across one pale cheek, Kaiba's lips still twisted into an almost cruel smirk. "Could you, Yugi? Or are you just going to let yourself ache again. Content to play the martyr over everything."

He tries to speak. Words tangled up in the tightness of his throat. And as Kaiba lets out another small snort of disgust, looking about ready to move away again, an icy thread of panic races along his spine. Suddenly unwilling to fail the test this time. Arms looping clumsily around Kaiba's neck as he presses their mouths together.

It's the awkward, open mouthed, sloppy sort of kiss one would expect from an untried, anxious, teenager. Only further proving that Yugi doesn't do much taking. His eyes wide and worried when Kaiba pulls back with a laugh. Relaxing only a fraction when Kaiba murmurs, "There, was that so hard?" Lips feathering gently over Yugi's forehead. "Although I suppose it could have been better. Did Mazaki not teach you how to kiss?" Unable to hide his amusement at the sudden steeliness that filters into Yugi's gaze.

"Anzu's not..."

"Like that. Yes. She's a very nice girl, I'm sure. After all, she's part of your little gang of hangers-on. And it's nice to see that still gets under your skin. That something can still bring out the old fire. No matter how ridiculous it is." Tucking a gentle finger under Yugi's chin when soft lips draw into an irritated pout. Easily drawing Yugi into a second, more elegant, kiss that leaves his blood singing through his veins. Dazed and breathless and only half aware of a soft murmur of, "Make me a promise," against his ear.

"W- what?"

"Make me a promise, Yugi. That tonight you won't bend to me because you think it's what I want. That this will be about what _you_ want. I'm damn tired of watching you fold."

"I- all right." A genuine smile of relief touching his lips as he finds himself sliding into Kaiba's arms. "I promise."

Yugi gets a wake-up call at seven. Room service showing up with a small tray and a complementary newspaper shortly thereafter and Kaiba is careful to be discretely hidden somewhat in the bathroom before it shows up. Taking a lightning quick shower and when he gets out Yugi is curled up in bed, absently nibbling at a slice of toast and working his way through the page of puzzles, the other sections of the paper stacked up carefully at his side, entirely forgotten.

Kaiba watches him in silence for a moment, somewhat bemused as Yugi deftly polishes off some foolish number game and immediately moves on to the crossword without missing a beat. That finally enough to slow him down, his nose crinkling slightly as his eyes skim over the clues, and Kaiba smiles as he settles down on the bed beside him. Snagging a slice of toast for himself and studying the clues over Yugi's shoulder. Murmuring an answer into Yugi's ear after a moment and the other man blinks up at him in surprise. As if he'd forgotten that Kaiba was even there. Murmuring a shy, "Thank-you," and Kaiba nods.

"Pass me the business section, will you?"

There's a faint rustling sound as the proper section is retrieved and passed over. Kaiba opening the pages with a deft snap and the pair of them fall into an odd sort of polite silence. As if they hadn't spent the previous night intimately tangled together.

The last bite of toast polished off, juice glass drained (Kaiba gets the feeling that Yugi only eats because he knows he _needs_ to) and Yugi stretches. Setting the half-finished crossword aside and studying Kaiba warily. Teeth sinking nervously into his lower lip as if he's afraid of what foolish statement might escape if he doesn't keep his mouth otherwise occupied.

"Um, Kaiba-kun..."

"I think you can stop calling me that, don't you?"

A blush. "I- I guess, ah..."

"Try, 'Seto.'"

"Right. Seto." Another blush and a fidget and Kaiba finally takes pity on him. Folding up the section of newspaper he'd been reading and shooting a mocking grin in Yugi's direction. "You're not used to the morning after. Are you?"

"No. I mean-- It's not that. It's just. There's things I should probably do and..."

"You can tell me to get the hell out, Yugi. I won't break and I won't be offended. I'll just leave."

"But, you'll come back. Right?" Another blush as one of Kaiba's brows lifts at the question. "I- I like having you here."

"I'll come back. If it's what you want." Kaiba slowly standing with a lazy, almost feline stretch as he begins to hunt up his clothing. "I won't be attached to your damn hip like your worthless crew used to be, if that's what you're asking, but I will come back. When it's suitable. The last thing we need is the tabloids all over this and squishing our names together like we're a single entity." A sigh escapes his lips as he glances at his watch. "But really, there's things I should be doing too. You have my cell number." A statement, not a question but Yugi nods nonetheless. "I'll see you later, then."

Then he's gone. Leaving Yugi feeling strangely out of sorts. Uncertain as to how he should feel about having Kaiba Seto (nearly) at his beck and call. Slowly shaking his head in an attempt to clear it as he heads for the shower to start getting ready for his day.


End file.
